call_of_danubefandomcom-20200214-history
The Ironcake
Class: The Ironcake HD: d12 Alignment: Lawful Good Background: The Ironcakes are Canada's holy flapfusionists that survived the magical purge of the Second Great Glitch. Flapfusion is the process of devouring a food in a single bite, and glitching the food to become magical properties of one's body. The Ironcakes are thusly named due to the majority of Ironcakes taking a liking to the consumption of hotcakes at higher power, granting them immense defense and light healing abilities. Ironcakes are, however, not limited to pancakes. Any food capable of being eaten by the Ironcake in one bite may be absorbed, but only one food at a time. An Ironcake's maw expands as he gains in power, allowing him to stretch it to much larger lengths by force of will, which in turn enables him to consume larger foods. Consuming flesh or blood of any sort whilst using his magic maw results in the Ironcake danubeing into an rabid, uncontrollable daemon-class Danubekin. Abilities: Magic Maw I: The Ironcake's mouth is magical, allowing him to absorb any foods he can consume in one bite. Berry Class Absorption: The Ironcake's body is capable of using raw berry absorption to his adavantage. Whanever a raw food article the size of a berry/grape is consumed, the Ironcake may choose one stat to boost by 2 + 1/4levels. Absorptions last until a new food is magic mawed. Summon Flapjack: Once per day per level, the Ironcake is able to conjure a perfect flapjack. In addition to being absorbable as a cooked food, the Perfect Flapjack fully heals anyone who spends a full round eating it. The Perfect Flapjack takes three full rounds to be fully consumed. The Ironcake cannot absorb the Perfect Flapjack if it is partially consumed. If the Ironcake absorbs the Perfect Flapjack when it is fully together, he gains the heal in addition to the absorption. Summoning the Perfect Flapjack is a full action. Berry Heart: Permanent +1 to any stat. Magic Maw II: The Ironcake's mouth can now extend and devour in one bite anything the size of a potato. Potato Class Absorption: The Ironcake's body is capable of using raw potato absorption to his advantage. Whenever a raw food aticle the size of a potato is consumed, the Ironcake's dexterity increases by two, and his BAB increases by the Ironcake's level plus his charisma modifier. Absorptions last until a new food is magic mawed. Potato System: The Ironcake gains a permanent +5 to all saving throws. He becomes immune to all danube corruption, except for the consequences of absorbing blood or flesh. Magic Maw III: The Ironcake's mouth can now extend and devour in one bite anything the size of a watermelon. Cooked Class Absorption: The Ironcake's body is capable of using cooked food absorpton to his advantage. Whenever a cooked food article of the size of a watermelon or less is consumed, the Ironcake's AC increases by his charisma modifier + 1/4levels. He can no longer be caught flatfooted. Ironcake Skin: The Ironcake's AC permanently increases by his charisma modifier at level 12. Absorption Mastery: At level 18, the Ironcake may choose one absorption to master. While he may use any absorption after choosing his mastery, that which he masters grants bonuses: Berry Mastery (Title becomes “Master of Berries”) The Berry Absorption ability bonus becomes a +10 to any stat of choice, or a +4 to all stats. The Berry Master gains Berry Heart once more. Potato Mastery (Title becomes “Spudmeister”) The potato absorption ability bonus becomes BAB bonus = level + 2x CHARISMA modifier. The Spudmeister gains Perfect Potato System, which gives all stats a +20 bonus. His dexterity increases by an additional two. Cooked Mastery (Title becomes “Arch-Chef”) The cooked absorption ability bonus becomes his AC = his Charisma modifier + 1/2levels. Ironcake skin's bonus is removed and becomes Chefskin, in which a permanent AC bonus of twice the charisma modifier at level 18 is given.